


Sideline Stories: Under Pressure (Summer)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [28]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/F, Prom, talks of sex and intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With prom, teenagers hyped up on hormones tended to have one thing on the mind, something Aisha wasn't quite ready for.To be read AFTER Chapter 27 of Wild Pitch
Relationships: Adam Park/Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell/Summer Landsdown
Series: Wild Pitch [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852030
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Sideline Stories: Under Pressure (Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Prom Companion Pieces, this one is focusing on Landbell <3 a ship that has only made possible for you guys and your love for these characters. I wanted to celebrate them as well <3

“You look lovely Miss Summer” Andrews, the Landsdown’s Butler, was the one to help Summer get ready for her prom. With her dress being so slim, she needed the extra pair of hands, and with her parents being upset about her involvement in the  _ pride prom _ he was the only one willing. “Miss Campbell is a lucky young woman”

“Mmm, that’s where you’re wrong” Summer shook her head, still admiring the way she looked in the color navy, “I’m the lucky one” She assisted Kimberly and her friends to pull together this prom so that Aisha could have the best evening of her life. Aisha didn’t realize the warmth she brought to Summer’s core. Here at the large Landsdown mansion everything is so cold, so spacious that some days it didn’t even  _ feel _ like family. Her parents would rather send her to therapy than to talk to her...being the sole heir of the Landsdown fortune was a responsibility, one they were grooming her for.

“Summer” Her mother stood at the door, knocking lightly, “Andrews, do you mind? I’d like a moment with my daughter”

“Of course” He bowed his head to Summer, and then to Mrs. Landsdown as he passed.

“Ah here to lecture me on how I’m the family disappointment?” With Andrews gone, the ice in Summer’s blood ran cold, she didn’t even bother to look at her mother, not face to face. Summer didn’t give her the satisfaction of turning around, only using the reflection of her vanity to watch her back. “Here to tell me I’m the next  _ Paris Hilton?”  _

If Summer didn’t have Aisha, if things were different and she were still dating her ex-boyfriend Dillion, he too wouldn’t have been good enough. Not to the Landsdown Standards, Aisha was at least from a middle class background, though ideally, her best suitor in their mind was Nick Russell. It didn’t matter  _ who _ a person was, how they acted, no, only a stat card to determine wealth. “If you keep insisting on being  _ progressive _ I want you to at least  _ look _ your best” 

With a small rectangular box in her hand she approached her daughter, setting it down in front of Summer to open. “These were your grandmothers, now that you’re eighteen...they’re yours”

“I didn’t think you were capable of sentiment” Summer couldn’t help but be on the highest levels of defense around her parents. They didn’t believe her at her lowest points of her life, and that was a bridge that could never be formed again. When she opened the box she gasped, her grandmother’s pearl necklace...a beautiful heirloom in the Landsdown family.  _ Oh.  _ “They’re beautiful…” They would look stunning against the dark color of her dress.

“A Landsdown must always be  _ poised _ at a formal event” It drove her mother up the wall that Summer had bought a motorcycle, that she insisted on wearing custom leather jackets over the latest fashion craze. Her parents treated her like a glass doll that needed to be preserved, completely ignoring the young woman she was becoming. Summer was one of the key reasons why this prom was even  _ happening.  _ Why couldn’t they be proud of her for standing for  _ something?  _ Using the Landsdown name for  _ good?  _ Her father was planning to run for mayor, what this town needed was someone radically  _ different _ than Thomas Oliver, not more of the same.

“Yeah, I know the drill” Summer sighed, tilting her neck up so her mother could put the gorgeous piece of jewelry around her neck. “You know...I’m not  _ trying _ to ruin the family name, I want to make it  _ better.”  _ The family came from old money, they had the  _ power _ to influence, the power to  _ change.  _ “I don’t want us to be associated with  _ hate.  _ Aisha, she’s not a  _ stunt _ or a way to make you upset...I love her. This isn’t a  _ game _ to me.”

“We’ll see”

Summer frowned, what an odd response. “...Meaning?”

“This is only high school, dear.” A public one at that, going to UCLA instead of a school out on the east coast was already grinding at the Landsdowns. Her mother was going to take her shot wherever she could, “You’re still a child, you’re not capable of love, not until you live in the  _ real world” _

“I’ve seen enough of the real world to make my choices” Summer clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing. Someone at her sixteenth birthday party tried to roofie her, and as a result; she fell into a deep depression, she knew what the real world was like from her ivory tower.  _ Ugly. _ Aisha was the bright spot of her life, she knew what was in her heart...how she felt with her. “Now if you excuse me, I have a  _ prom _ to attend. A Landsdown musn’t be  _ late _ to their own event.” 

She couldn’t keep her lady waiting in the wings. 

*****

In efforts to impress her girlfriend, and to make sure this was the best and only prom Aisha would ever experience, Summer had gotten Andrews to drive their limo to Tanya Sloan’s house. Their ‘prom group’ consisted of childhood best friends Aisha and Tayna and their dates...Adam Park, someone who was close to them and her...the outlier. Getting ready by herself with her butler paled in comparison to so many people at the Sloan’s house. Both of Aisha’s parents were there, even a couple of aunts that she had never met before. Poor Adam was sitting and making small talk with Tanya’s relatives, he looked  _ relieved _ to see that someone else was there.

Summer was immediately noticed by the Campbells, Aisha’s father looked relieved that  _ no one _ but an adult would be driving them around the city. It didn’t take long for Mrs. Campbell to embrace Summer in a hug and compliment her on her elegant dress. Between the Sloans and the Campbells loud laughter, and conversation, the house was filled with such  _ energy,  _ such life that Summer wasn’t used to in her own home. 

“Hey” Adam was able to pull Summer away from meeting and greeting Aisha’s aunts who wanted to know  _ everything.  _ Aisha never dated in eighteen years and all of a sudden she’s out taking a  _ girlfriend _ to prom. “You okay?”

Summer had to take a moment to breathe, she wasn’t used to this much open affection. Whenever the Landsdown’s hosted a family event everyone had their own bubbles, stayed in very clear lanes, and never actually made  _ genuine _ conversation...only distant small talk and pleasantries. “Is it always like this?”

“Mmm” Adam had been friends with both Tanya and Aisha for years. Only he had to sit back and wait for his moment while Tanya had a boyfriend in Dave. “They’re fun” The only boy in their prom group was a bit shy and quiet, the complete opposite to Tanya’s bold and brash personality. “You look amazing by the way” 

“Oh” Not once did she receive a single compliment from her mother, but here...people would tell her she looked  _ beautiful,  _ and  _ elegant.  _ “Thank you” It was rare to see teenage boys at Angel Grove dressed to the nines, “You look dashing this evening”

Summer wasn’t a softball player, she didn’t have much contact with the baseball team, outside of Jake Holling, over her short tenure at Angel Grove; and that was only because he played soccer in the autumn. Without Sydney and Z at her sides, she had to fit into  _ Aisha’s _ world with  _ Aisha’s  _ friends. There once was a time where she could mold her personality to fit in with anyone she interacted with, it was one of her talents as the popular Miss Landsdown from St Johns. Being fake got her so far in life only to crash down so miserably. Hopefully Adam and Tanya could see what Aisha saw in her…

It wasn’t long before Tanya and Aisha finally made their appearance. Adam almost dropped the corsage box in his hands. He was that starstruck by his girlfriend coming down the stairs. Tanya’s make up was on point, her hair, her black lace mermaid dress with a slit...she looked like she could be going to an award show. Aisha on the other hand could pull off the color yellow and a  _ floral _ print. Her smile was like a spring day, comforting, inviting, warm. 

“Summer…” Outside of photos, Aisha had never witnessed Summer in one of her  _ Landsdown  _ looks. To her she was the soccer captain, just a regular teenager who wore a leather jacket, and jeans to school. With a sleek navy dress, a pearl necklace and her hair styled she had the essence of  _ wealth.  _ “Wow”

“You always manage to take my breath away but…” Summer took Aisha’s hand in hers and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss, “You’re very wow-worthy yourself”

With Summer being her overly romantic self around Aisha, the softball pitcher blushed and glanced away bashfully. She  _ knew _ her parents, her extended family who had yet to  _ meet _ her girlfriend were watching every little interaction. Aisha always played second fiddle to Tanya, her best friend was always the brave one, the center of the stage...but Summer always made Aisha feel like a star…. _ seen.  _

Adam kissed Tanya’s cheek, being very mindful of the way he touched his girlfriend around her family. “Want to do pictures?”

When it came to prom, family members wanting to get as many pictures as possible of their kids was a staple. With the Sloans, Campbells and Parks it was no different...the only parents that didn’t care to attend and capture the once in a lifetime moment was the Landsdowns. The Sloans were the ones that had the most fun suggesting poses for the two couples. The classic Adam and Summer standing behind their girlfriends with their arms around them. One where Summer and Adam stood facing the camera while their girlfriends rested a hand on their chest, their backs to the camera to give them over the shoulder. As the taller one of the couple, Summer had to take the ‘guy’ role in photos. 

After that long thirty minutes of picture time was over, the four teenagers headed into the back of the Landsdown limo, laughing along the way. Now that the party had moved from Tanya territory to Summer territory, the heiress was in full hostess mode. “Champagne?” She offered, this  _ was _ prom after all, what’s prom without a little pregaming? 

“Absolutely” It was evident on the teenagers' faces that Tanya, Adam and Aisha had never experienced what it felt like in the back of the limo. Adam was busy admiring the leather seats, pushing any button he felt were safe options. Aisha politely kept close to Summer, keeping her hand on her girlfriend’s knee. Tanya wanted to get the selfie game going. 

“If Andrews has your phone he can play some of your music” Summer offered, she wanted to be on Aisha’s best friend’s good side and she understood that the fastest way to Tanya’s heart was through her love of music. Tanya lit up like a Christmas tree at the offer, quick to hand over her phone. When the music started to play, Summer rose her glass and offered a toast, “To good friends, love, and one  _ hell _ of a good night”

“I’ll cheers to that!” An excited Tanya was the first to clink her tall champagne glass with the other teenagers. 

Summer draped an arm around Aisha’s shoulders, kissing the side of her head, this was a night she wanted to be special for her girlfriend. The limo, the corsage, the champagne, everything was running smoothly to give Aisha the  _ dream.  _ This was a night the two were going to remember forever...it had to go perfectly. 

“God this is the life…” It was no secret amongst the four teenagers that Tanya wanted to  _ make it _ as a DJ out in Atlanta. Her goal was to live the life of luxury, be a part of the  _ it _ scene, get invited to the biggest events, for everyone to know her name. She covered Adam’s ears, and laughed, “If Aisha isn’t putting out enough and want a little somethin’ somethin’ on the side give me a call” Dating Summer, being in Summer’s circle automatically meant  _ money,  _ and  _ perks.  _

Summer could feel Aisha’s hand tense on her knee, her girlfriend embarrassed over her best friend’s sense of humor.  _ “Tanya”  _ Summer rested a hand on top of Aisha’s putting the girl at ease.

“I can...hear you...you know” Adam spoke, turning his head in Tanya’s direction, when he saw that she was 100% kidding it put him at ease. So many of the softball players were on the upswing of coming out or hooking up with girls. 

“I um…” Summer wasn’t quite sure  _ how _ to respond to that. On the outside, Aisha appeared to strike gold with a girlfriend like Summer, a Landsdown sugar mama who could afford anything she’d ever want. But Aisha wasn’t that type of girl...Summer knew deep down that money didn’t  _ matter,  _ that she fell for her as a person and not for her family name. 

“I kid, I kid, for real I’m  _ happy _ for you two” Tanya set her now empty glass of champagne in a nearby cup holder. She was the one that was moving away across the country, leaving her best friend behind in California. Deep down, Tanya was happy that Aisha wouldn’t be  _ alone… _ Summer would be there for her in ways she never could be. “We’re going to have a  _ damn _ good night”

*****

The night was still young by the time the four teenagers arrived at prom. Dino Thunder, the live band that Trini Gomez had hired lit up the stage with energy and excitement. The energy felt like an outdoor wedding reception, a time of uplifting energy...so open and free with the backdrop of the mountain range off in the distance. Summer was impressed with the whole ordeal, as this was her money that helped make this a possibility. She’d take a night under the stars over a hot and sweaty gymnasium any day. After more photos at the photobooth it was time to get  _ moving. _

Summer’s dress wasn’t the  _ best _ for dancing, or making any sort of crazy movements. She was a  _ Landsdown,  _ one mustn't embarrass themselves on the dance floor. Appearances always came first. Aisha however wore a short dress and was able to move her body, she would take the lead during most of the songs, taking Summer’s hands and twirling herself, the two girls laughing and smiling the entire time. After what they had gone through to get to this moment, they deserved a night of  _ fun.  _

After the Prom Kings and Queens took their dance, Aisha had to leave Summer and join Tanya in helping Lauren Shiba with a big surprise for her girlfriend. It left Summer by herself. She didn’t have the likes of her soccer players Z and Syd to fall back on. Z was trapped at home, while Syd...she was out dancing with Tommy Oliver, appearing to have a mega fun time. This gave her a chance to take a break from the dancing, and her heels, she decided to sit down at one of the provided tables and take her shoes off. It was nice to sit back and watch the kids of Angel Grove let loose. 

Summer did her best to text Z updates and details about the dance, but as expected, her friend on the soccer team didn’t have the heart to text her back. She then used her front facing camera to check on her make up and make sure she looked Landsdown ready for when Aisha returned to her side. A huff and a sigh, Summer leaned back in her chair and looked to the night sky, “I should’ve gotten fireworks” She sighed, thinking out loud despite no one around her.

Aisha returned to Summer after a couple of songs, an apologetic smile on her face, “I’m sorry we kept you…” She sat down next to Summer, glancing over her shoulder to see what she was looking at; her softball team were all present and accounted for, checking the happy box off. Aisha was always the one to pick up the fallen pieces of the drama on her team, “Would you like to dance?”

Summer shook her head, reaching over to take Aisha’s hand in hers. Her feet were in pain, the only dancing she could do was a slow sway. “I just want to be close to you”

“I’m right here” Aisha assured the blonde, stroking her hand with her thumb. There weren’t many places to go get their own privacy, no hammock to lay out on and take themselves away from the rest of the student body. Aisha closed the distance between them by gently sitting down on Summer’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, a way to be  _ close _ to her girlfriend. If a couple like Zack Taylor and Amanda Clark or Adam Park and Tanya Sloan could kiss on the dance floor….this wouldn’t be a problem.

“Woo someone’s getting lucky tonight!” Jake Holling called out as he passed the table, double thumbs upping in Summer’s direction. As two soccer players, they ran in the same social circles...unsurprising Jake didn’t come here with a date. Summer couldn’t help but sigh, some men… 

“Mind your own business Holling!” Summer snapped back, glaring at the senior boy until he backtracked out of sight. Sighing, she glanced up to her girlfriend, feeling her energy shift...her smile didn’t shine as bright, something was bothering her; “Are you okay?”

“Fine” Aisha shook her head, wanting to assure Summer that their night was going smoothly, “I’m fine” She leaned forward to press a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, trying to reiterate that everything was  _ fine.  _

Summer however was a  _ master _ at reading someone’s body language, she knew when a girl continued to repeat that she was  _ fine _ meant that she  _ wasn’t.  _ Only….to press that button and upset her, or let Jake Hollings comment slide. 

“Let’s dance” Summer proposed a distraction hoping that whatever was on Aisha’s mind could fade away. 

*****

Summer and Aisha were among the group of upperclassmen that went to Tori Hanson’s beach house for the after party. Syd was able to help Summer out of her dress so that she could wear something a bit more comfortable, a soccer t-shirt and a pair of carolina blue and navy flannel pajama pants. She’d change again into her finest of silk nightgowns for when it was time to go to bed...but Summer wasn’t keen on wearing  _ that _ around her classmates.

The sophomore group were barely seen in favor of making a bonfire outside, with all that they put into prom...all they wanted to do now was unwind. Tori brought out a cooler of beers for the rest of the group to sit around the living room and play games on the tv. Aisha sat comfortably between Summer’s legs on the floor, since there were so many potential players they would have to swap in and out on who would get a turn. Summer was perfectly fine not playing, she’d rather have her arms wrapped around Aisha, watching the debauchery of these idiots' sense of humor. 

Jackbox was a series of games that could be played through the television screen, connected by phones. There was a trivia game set up like a murder house, a t-shirt designing game, but the one Tori and the other softball girls picked the most was  _ quiplash _ a game where they were given prompts and the one’s playing would have to fill in their answer trying to be the funniest so they could win the most votes. 

Put a bunch of queer softball girls in one room, plus some others, and their humor went off the wall with answers like… _ Lauren’s Stap-On, Dildos on the Wall, Catcher’s Thighs, Lady Semen, Up the Butt, Eating out ;), 69, Tittys, Trini’s cheerleader fantasy, Closet Life, When in doubt...fuck it! RIP Tommy’s Majestic Ponytail. _

Every time someone answered with something related to a dildo or a vibrator it would cause a fit of laughter. As this was a mature group. Between Mia, Lauren, Gia and Emma there would be so many back and forths when it came to teasing. The likes of Tanya, Adam, Mike and Emily learned a thing or two about finger hand gestures and some new top and bottom vocabulary. 

“I think we’re going to call it a night” Gia stood up, helping Emma get to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. Yeah, Gia and Emma being the  _ first _ to go to sleep only meant  _ one _ thing and everyone sitting in that room knew it. They wanted some  _ alone _ time to punctuate the perfect night, a special celebration as reigning pride prom queens. “See you guys in the morning” The blonde waved to Tori, “Thanks for hosting this”

Normally when it came to prom kids would have to find a way to hook up at the school, their car, get a hotel room or find a way to make it work at an after party. Tori’s rule was that if anyone would get down and dirty at her beach house, it was  _ their  _ responsibility to clean the sheets and return them to her later. Gia and Emma likely weren’t the only other one’s with  _ special plans.  _ So many couples had made the trip to the beach house for some late night fun, Aisha and Summer, Tanya and Adam, Lauren and Mia, Mike and Emily, Trini and Kimberly, Billy and Jason, Amanda and Zack….Tommy and Syd weren’t an established couple before this night. So the two agreed that Tommy would respectfully sleep on the living room couch while Syd would bunk with a single Tori for the evening.

“You ready for bed?” Summer asked, gently nudging Aisha’s shoulder. With one couple breaking the ice to start to wind down, it was the perfect out for the others to start tapering off the big group. 

“Um, okay, sure” Aisha slowly nodded her head, her hands folded together, she only messed with her hands like that when she was anxious. “Goodnight everyone” 

Since Summer  _ wasn’t _ a member of the softball team, and due to her Landsdown status was considered an honored guest among the seniors, she and Aisha were given one of the bigger bedrooms. Summer wanted to change out of one set of comfy clothes into her  _ real _ set of pajamas...only she and Aisha had never gotten undressed in front of one another yet. The most Summer had seen of Aisha was when she was washing cars in a swimsuit...something that didn’t carry so much weight. So in order to keep that barrier between them, Summer went into the adjoined bathroom to brush her teeth and to slip into something a  _ little  _ sexier and much silkier. 

When she returned to the room she noticed Aisha staring at her phone, she didn’t even notice that her girlfriend had even come back. “Are you sure everything’s okay?” She asked, making her presence known. 

“....Mhmm” 

“What’s on your mind?” Summer asked gently, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. The two had become close through their relationship, they would kiss, Summer could hold Aisha for hours in an intimate embrace, but they never had the opportunity to sleep in the same bed. 

“It’s  _ prom night”  _ Aisha breathed out a heavy sigh, when she glanced over to Summer the heiress was quick to notice that her girlfriend’s eyes were glazed, tears were threatening to fall. “I know what  _ that _ means and...I don’t want to let you down you’ve been so good to me”

“Let me down? What’re you talking about?” Summer reached for Aisha’s hair, brushing whatever she could behind her ears. Her eyes searched for a clue, a hint to what could possibly be bothering her so much. “You could  _ never  _ let me down” It was then she could see the open text message sitting in Aisha’s lap...a message from Tanya. 

Tanya Sloan  
  
You going to finally let Summer swipe your v-card?  


“Sometimes I feel like I’m holding you back…” Aisha noticed where Summer’s eyes fell and immediately turned her phone over, unfortunately for her...it was too late. Everything about prom was charged with  _ sex,  _ right down to their after prom party games...everyone Aisha knew found a way to shoehorn and put sex into everything...even as a  _ joke.  _ “That I’m not going to be a good girlfriend to  _ you” _

“Aisha...that’s...crazy”

“Is it?” Aisha knew that Summer had a reputation going into this relationship. Before Aisha she was  _ very _ active with her then boyfriend Nick Russell, even her second boyfriend Dillon. Summer was a girl who  _ very much _ enjoyed sex. “I don’t know if…” She sighed, “I don’t know if that’ll be something I’ll ever be comfortable with…”

“I didn’t ask you to prom as some big ploy to get you to sleep with me” Summer rested her hand on Aisha’s thigh, “I don’t  _ care _ about any of that. I don’t feel like an  _ object _ when I’m with you...you understand me in ways that no one’s ever  _ tried _ to before. What we have, it goes deeper than anything I’ve felt before. This...” She motioned between herself and her girlfriend, “This is more than the physical...and if you never feel ready...that’s okay too...I don’t have a void between my legs that needs to be filled. You complete me” Summer patted her chest, above her heart, “In here, I’ve never understood what love was like until you came into my life”

“...You are quite the smooth talker” Aisha tried to crack a smile and laugh. She had to dab away the tears with the back of her hand. “Everyone’s comments were starting to get to me...that I’m somehow a bad girlfriend if I don’t put out...you put so much into this prom and I can't...I don't know, deliver” 

“And everyone’s relationship is different” Summer blinked, “Mia Watanbe’s got a kinky side that I was  _ not _ expecting” Summer learned far too much about the softball girls through a social game. With that she shook her head, digressing into  _ other people’s  _ love lives wasn’t a  _ great _ idea,  _ “We _ are the ones who define what we are and  _ how _ we love each other, no one else gets to put a stamp on that. I put so much into this prom we could have a place to be us...and...I guess for the others too”

“Okay…” The softball player had to put her phone on the end table, looking away to tell Summer, “I don’t want to have sex tonight”

“Whatever you want, my love.” Summer affectionately took Aisha’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss. First and foremost Summer wanted her girlfriend to feel comfortable around her, physically, and emotionally...this was one of the things that came with a relationship. Talking,  _ communicating.  _

“Thank you for understanding…” Relieved, Aisha rested her hand under Summer’s chin to tilt the blonde’s head up and capture her lips. “I love you  _ so _ much…” Aisha didn’t need to be showered with expensive gifts and jewelry, she didn’t want any of that for Summer to prove her feelings to her, no...all she had to do was to  _ understand her _ and not judge her, Summer accepted Aisha without a second thought. “I wanna feel close to you”

“I’m right here” Summer found Aisha’s gaze and tilted her head, she spoke softly, gently, “Hey...I’m not going anywhere”

“Hold me?” Aisha asked, her voice cracking in weakness.

“...Always” Summer didn’t waste a moment to get under the blankets, opening her arm for Aisha to join her. The softball pitcher turned off the lamp on the end table before settling in next to Summer, draping an arm around her torso and getting comfortable with her head on the blonde’s chest. The heiress rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder...their first night together in the same bed, full of intimacy, trust, and  _ love.  _


End file.
